


【蛇索】玩具箱

by WhiskyRain



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: 蛇和索利斯结了婚，第二天就离了（？）
Relationships: Snake/Solus (Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance)
Kudos: 1





	【蛇索】玩具箱

**Author's Note:**

> ·我在废除婚姻和简化离婚流程之间犹豫了很久，还是选择了后者。如你所见，这就是篇同人文，与现实无关（狗头）。蛇蛇，啊，自由又野性的小朋友（疯狂ooc）  
> ·蛇索。含一分钱蛇本。

“你真是越来越可爱了。”蛇笑着说。  
这话可不是客套，自从得到索利斯后，他像个拥有了新玩具的三岁小孩，总也不生厌。  
索利斯觉得很难摸准他的心思。  
叛军占领这座城市已经有三四年了。最初那几个月，蛇乐此不疲地在市长办公室、会议室和电视台上露面，他把政务搞的一团糟，偶尔允许索利斯看看他曾经辉煌过的伊甸城变成了什么鬼样子时，索利斯总觉得自己心梗病发。后来蛇厌倦了这些繁琐的事情，把政务交给亚当。亚当骨子里还是改不掉当初那点精英意识，可他太年轻，越是想把事情处理完美，就越是搞得混乱，到头来又去求蛇：伊甸园离不开索利斯。  
蛇任他求了很久，才不情不愿把索利斯从自己床上扔下去严加看守赶回国王陛下的宝座。至此伊甸城才终于安生下来。  
蛇一向玩心重，总是三分钟热度，今天对这个好奇，明天又去把玩那个。可偏偏对着索利斯他上足了心思，打索利斯回到政坛，他也整天跟在索利斯屁股后面转。  
索利斯说要大力发展经济，蛇就大惊小怪“伊甸城的经济哪里不好？”；索利斯说加强文化管控，蛇便挤眉弄眼“我看那些嘲讽您的漫画倒是画得不假”；等到索利斯说要强制婚配严控离婚，蛇又去阴阳怪气“你敢推行这种狗屁不通的鬼话我明天就给咱俩办婚礼结婚”。  
索利斯终于忍无可忍，火冒三丈抓着手杖连连戳地，半晌才挤出一句：“蛇先生，您不懂政事。”  
蛇低着头，在公文上用歪七扭八的字签上拟废除婚姻的字样，他在上面戳完政府办公厅的公章，抬起头来冲索利斯亮出一口整齐的大白牙：“你倒是越来越可爱了。”他意有所指，瞥了瞥索利斯之前签的那些被他驳回的草案。  
政治经济婚姻..，这些蛇的确都不懂，但他也不在乎。他有自己的信条，自由，多好的词，他不会被任何事情绑定。  
他晓得索利斯的想法总是能叫他发笑，怪可爱的。曾经被逐出伊甸时还觉得索利斯面目可憎，如今伊甸城成为他的玩具了，看着索利斯又想搞这些鬼花样时，他反倒觉得索利斯可爱起来。  
蛇贴到伟大的前领袖身上，一边吻他精心修剪的胡子一边嬉笑问他要不要趁婚姻被废除前和自己结个婚，“我知道你前妻都死了，这样也不算重婚。”  
索利斯被他操得喘息声粗重，张了张嘴，又把话咽回去：反正蛇要是真的想做什么事情，他反对也没用。  
隔了几天，报纸按蛇的吩咐花了整整三版去报道蛇和索利斯的婚姻，紧接着第二天，又花了一整版通报简化离婚流程。  
蛇站在那方索利斯曾经贪恋的主席台上，吊儿郎当点着烟冲话筒清清嗓子：  
“祝你们的人生幸福永远不被婚姻左右。”  
他冲台下索利斯咧嘴笑，大概索利斯还不知道，他们婚礼完第二天，蛇就去给他俩办了离婚。  
嗨呀。结了婚还怎么和炮友睡觉觉嘛。蛇搂着他的本杰明倒在床上，舒服地眯缝起眼睛。  



End file.
